


NSR loredump

by Tbikape



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Lore - Freeform, This shall be the base for my future crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbikape/pseuds/Tbikape
Summary: I have a buttload of headcanons and I want to try making things for MY enjoyment for a change. So have a worldbuild. Haha I don't know how to tag this.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	NSR loredump

On this earth there are three races. The Florn, The Elemental, and The Humans.  
The Florn are people of plants, strong and long lived. They value community above all else, choosing to raise their children in large groups called kindergartens.Their telltale mark is a patch of color on their nose to their forehead that grows as they age. They are only assigned a name after they are ready and are then sent out to the world to learn among other societies. Their age is measured after their naming traditionally  
The Elemental are the second longest lived of the three, and are the middle of the road in terms of physical ability. There are three kinds. Water, Earth, and fire. A more exclusionary society and fairly strict with its xenophobia. Once you leave their communities you are seldom welcome back, especially after their recent war against the Florn. As a result of this war, most living elementals around the area are fire. Their families are mostly single parent and are very authoritarian.  
Humans are the most temporal. The weakest of the races in longevity and lifespan, but the most varied. Most technological advances are from them. Humans are normally found in most cities and have fought on both sides of the war, thus earning no particular scorn from either race. Their skin tones vary widely as do their abilities.

_________________________________________________________________________________  
ABILITIES  
Abilities are inherent in all creatures of a certain level of intelligence. there are heated debates as to whether animals have them, but its certain all races do. All abilities rank on a scale from one to nine. Most races are set in their rankings and do not deviate too far from the midway with humans being the only exception.  
The different types of abilities are thus:  
Repetition: the extending of an action or duration of an action  
Projection: Extending yourself or an item far beyond its normal scope  
Absorption: the draining of something into the something else (i.e. energy)  
Manifestation: Causing an action to have a physical outcome  
Transformation: the manipulation of matter (normally the users) into something different than the original  
Summoning: Creation of objects that did not originally exist  
Healing: the repairing of substances  
Dampening: Decreasing of an effect temporarily  
Amplification: The increasing of an effect temporarily  
(Mythicaly rare) Enhancing: the boosting of an ability. the only way to get to 10

The Florn all have size distortion abilities increasing their physical might proportionally. Their unique abilities are never higher than a six.  
Elementals are on the higher end of the spectrum, it is rare to find someone lower than seven. Elementals are able to harness their respective element and use it to attack. during the time they harness this side they become more vulnerable to attack from other elements, often leading to detrimental injury.  
Humans have the full spectrum of ability. From one to nine. As a human grows, their ability does as well (mostly to a point). Abilities are seldom related between members of a family but there are certain lines whose abilities are variations of each other. As humans are the only race that takes close care to know its own children, they are the only ones to know of these hereditary traits.  
________________________________________________________________________________

APPERANCES  
Elementals have very varied forms, and thusly are harder to pin down. The most unified are the fire elementals, Having ashy outer forms and molten interiors. cracks on their outer surface grow as they age or get stressed. their skin feels like porcelain.  
Earth elementals are the most varied, depending on their composition. Some are see-through. They shed under duress, leaving flakes of material behind. They are internally solid and do not breathe. Any cracks are scars. The ones made of gemstones tend to hide in smaller communities in fear of the others.  
Water elementals are limited to two main forms, ice and water. The ice form can retain damage until melting and is used for either traversing the cold or underwater. the water form is almost impossible to damage, but can be eaten away at by absorbent surfaces. They have been known to experiment with paint and other liquids. There is specially made clothing so water elementals can fit in with the other elementals in their society (and rarely other ones). They generally slither around in youth as balance is hard for them.  
The Florn are identified from Humans from their head stamp. Almost no other external differences makes it hard to tell if they are truly florn. A dead giveaway is the hair foliage. Wigs can be worn. Or other methods. They are usually hermaphroditic unless their species is dioeceious. they have tails, and the tails are where anthers or stamen are. There are born without legs and develop over an entire year before their feet grow in.  
Humans are generally similar colored to their parents. Sometimes they are a mix of colors, sometimes they are their parents color. It is common for features to be a mix of parents as well.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
PCB is also known as Patrernistic Coloboma is a worldwide and racially shared phenomena wherein people are born with patterned pupils. There is no record of PCB existing before 112 years ago. Such children are considered bad luck in many cultures and have low survival rates.


End file.
